Lagi, Lagi dan Lagi
by Fils Felton
Summary: Tentang Shinichi yang belum menyadari perasaannya pada Shiho, perasaan yang istimewa... Bagaimana kehidupan Shinichi setelah Ran pergi? Dan bagaimana dengan Shiho?... Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, pendek, gk nyambung & aneh. SEMI-HIATUS!
1. Awalnya

"Lagi, Lagi dan Lagi"

* * *

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho - Sensei

By : Aquarius-ElevenTwo

Rate : T

Genre : Romace & Family

Words :1372 Words

Pairing : Shinichi x Shiho, Conan x Ai

Warning : OOC, Pendek, jelek, gak nyambung & typo. *_Sedih aku_*

Shinichi X Shiho/Conan X Ai

* * *

#_Hadir lagi saya (saya hadir lagi). Sebenarnya saya mau melanjutkan Story yang **'Bersamamu' **tapi kayaknya kehabisan ide, ya udahlah lebih baik membahas Story yang ini. Kali ini ceritanya (mungkin) gk nyambung sama judulnya deh. Tapi coba aja baca dulu paling nyambung *_Hoooo…k_*. Mungkin alurnya nanti yang kecepetan? Bingung di awal mau nulis apa, tapi kalo dah kayak gini apa boleh buat -_-. Sebenarnya saya lagi malas, tapi kalo diam aja memandang udara yg sulit dipisahkan sama warna yang ada di sekelilingnya kayak orang gk waras. Terserah kalian boleh Review apa gak, asalkan TIDAK MENYINGGUNG, saya mau . (ngantuk)_#

* * *

**Pagi Hari**

"Shiho!" Terdengar jelas panggilan pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di rumah Profesor Agasa. "Hei Detektif tak peka! Sudah berapa kali ku katakkan, kalau masuk kerumah orang permisi dulu." Bentak wanita berambut coklat kemerah-merahan yang sedang sarapan. "Huh," dengus pria tersebut. "Hei Penyihir! Sudah berapa kali kukatakkan, kalau aku ini bukan detektif tak peka." Profesor gendut yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, merasa perang akan segera mulai, maka dari itu ia segera pergi membawa piring berisikan sarapannya ke ruang TV, ini sudah biasa terjadi, bahkan (hampir) setiap hari -_-'.

"Siapa yang kau sebut penyihir?" Terasa aura membunuh dari sang wanita. Wanita tersebut-pun berdiri. Karena merasa takut akhirnya pria itu, Shinichi, mundur perlahan sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terdengar ketakutan. "Ma-maaf Shiho, a-aku tidak bermaksut mengejekmu. Habis kamu tadi yang mengejekku pertama kali." Merasa jawaban pria tersebut lucu, Shiho pun tertawa. "Hahahhha… jika ketakutan kamu harus bercemin Kudo, karna wajahmu seperti anak kecil." Melihat Shiho yang tertawa Shinichi pun mendorongnya ke dinding sehingga Shiho terperangkap dinding dan Shinichi. "Waktu bercanda habis Mi-ya-no." Shinichi terlihat begitu murka karna telah dipermainkan oleh Shiho. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak aku akan, a akan….." "Akan apa?" Shiho yang masih kebingungan akan apa hanya diam saja. "Hhh… ya sudah lah, aku tau kamu ingin berangkat berkerja." Shinichi melepaskan Shiho dan menuju ke meja makan, ia mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja tersebut, tanpa permisi.

"Kau harusnya izin dulu padaku, karna aku yang memasaknya." Ucap Shiho. "Untuk apa? Bukankah aku sudah sering (baca: setiap hari) menumpang makan di sini?" Shinichi yang tidak peka tersebut berusaha membela diri. "ya ya ya, baiklah maniak kasus, silahkan nikmati makanannya!" Shiho berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi yang sedang melahap habis makanan di meja. Sekitar dua langkah Shiho berkata. "Nikmatilah makanan beracun itu." Shinichi yang mendengar langsung menyemburkan makanan tersebut. "SHIHO…" Shiho yang telah berjalan 10 langkah itu membalikkan badan dan berkata sambil tersenyum jail. " Wah… ternyata kamu mudah terpengaruh ya."lanjut Shiho. "Awas kau!" Murka kekasih Ran Mouri tersebut. Setelah itu Shiho melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor laboratoriumnya, sambil tersenyum.

**19.03 pm**

Shiho pulang bejalan kaki menuju rumah Profesor sambil memikirkan detik-detik saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shinichi dalam tubuh Conan. '_Saat itu kau menyebut aku pembunuh, dan sekarang kau menyebutku penyihir. Kenapa kamu tidak sekalian menyebutku penjahat?'_ Ada perasaan sedih jika mengingat dirinya dulu adalah seorang penjahat.

"Oh….. iya, bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Lebih baik aku ke minimarket sekitar sini." Setelah Shiho selesai belanja, ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil memikirkan masakan yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Profesor Agasa. Segera ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut. "Aku pulang." Namun yang terdengar bukanlah jawaban Profesor, melainkan Detektif yang sok keren (padahal memang keren XD). "Oh kau sudah pulang Shiho, kalau begitu cepat buatkan akau makanan! Aku sudah lapar." Shinichi menyuruh Shiho tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun, dia malah asyik menonton TV

Shiho yang sudah lelah karena pekerjaan yang membebaninya dan jumlah belanjaannya yang cukup banyak malah ditambah lagi kedatangan si Detektif yang dianggapnya dungu akhirnya melawan Shinichi dangan kemarahannya karena lelah."Enak saja. Memangnya aku pembantumu? Menyuruh orang seenaknya. Makannya bisa mengurus rumah sendiri! Baju berbulan-bulan tidak pernah di cuci akhirnya kamu menyuruhku mencucinya, dasar manja!" Mendengar perkataan Shiho, Shinichi pun bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu?" Tanya Shinichi yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Shiho sedang marah. "Tentu saja itu masalahku. Setiap hari kau juga menumpang makan disini, kamu juga sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan uang untukku. Semuanya menggunakan uangku." Kemarahan Shiho memuncak, hal itu membuat Shinichi menyadari kalau Shiho sedang marah besar. "Baiklah Shiho, aku minta maaf telah merepotkanmu, jadi, apa boleh aku makan disini?" Shiho dengan cepat menjawab. "Enak saja kau pikir hanya dengan minta maaf kau bisa makan?" Sepertinya Shiho ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang akan membebani Shinichi. "Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Shinichi. "Bantulah aku memasak, setelah itu mencuci piring." Shiho tersenyum licik. "Ta tapi aku tidak bisa memasak." Mendengar itu Shiho mendapat ide. "Baiklah… kalau begitu sekalian ku ajarkan memasak." "Haahhhh…" Shinichi menganga lebar. "Kenapa? Tak mau? Ya sudah, kau tak boleh makan." Shiho berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi. "Iya baiklah, aku mau." Akhirnya Shinichi pun mau.

Terdengar dari ruang TV sebuah kegaduhan terjadi di dapur. "Hei Shinichi! Potonya wortelmu terlalu besar." "kan aku tidak bisa memasak, jadi wajar sajakan." Bela Shinichi dengan santainya. "Tidak bisa begitu, nanti masakannya tidak enak, dasar bodoh." Balas Shiho yang sedang benar-benar jengkel. "Ah, iya iya aku kecilkan potongannya. Awww…. Sakit…." Jari Shinichi teriris olehnya sendiri. "Ha-ha rasakan itu, payah. Sudah ku bilang hati-hati. Sana ambil kotak P3K!" Shiho sedikit bersyukur karna itu akan membuatnya semakin hati-hati.

Profesor yang sedang menonton TV mendengar kegaduhan akhirnya berkomentar. "Hei kalian! Bisakah mengecilkan suara? Suara TVnya tidak kedengeranni #_Maklu – K_# "Iya, kami akan diam." Jawab Shiho.

**20.03 pm**

Akhirnya usaha Shinichi & Shiho – pun selesai. Mereka memerlukan waktu 41 menit untuk memasak makan malam tersebut.

"Profesor apa kau mau makan?" Tanya Shiho. "Ya tentu saja, jika aku tidak makan nanti aku kurus." Ucap Profesor sambil menuju ke ruang makan. _'Mana mungkin bisa kurus kalau tidak makan 1 kali saja?' _Pikir Shinichi.

Merekapun makan bersama dengan penuh komentar tentang makannan yang saat ini sedang mereka makan. Dan bla-bla-bla….

**21.11 pm**

Shinichi terlelap di sofa ruang TV, Shiho menghampirinya. "Dasar! Salah siapa kamu mau membantuku mencuci piring? Padahal aku sudah baik tidak menyuruh mu mencuci piring. Jadinya begini deh, kamu langsung terlelap di sofa seperti mayat." Shiho tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus #_aduh bahasanya_# kepala Shinichi sambil bergumam "Dasar Shinichi, kau berlebihan." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba Shinichi bergerak-gerak pertanda tidurnya terganggu. Segera saja Shiho menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut, ia segera pergi mengambil selimut dan bantal untuk Shinichi, kemudian ia mencium dahi Shinichi sambil berkata. "Selamat tidur, detektif!" Shiho berlalu pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur. Sementara itu Shinichi mendapati dirinya bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Shiho yang sedang duduk berdua, tiba-tiba Shiho mencium pipinya, hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah. XD.

Shinichi tidurnya sangat lelap, dan mimpinya tadi terus berlanjut entah sampai mena.

**Besoknya. 07.05**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berdiri di depan rumah profesor Agasa, rambutnya yang hitam basah karena hujan, ya, sekarang memang sedang hujan. Lelaki itu adalah Shinichi.

"Shiho! Tolong buka pintunya! Aku sudah lama disini." Rengek Shinichi. "loh Shinichi sedang apa kamu disiti? Ayo masuk!" tanya Shiho yang baru bangun tidur. Merekapun masuk kerumah Profesor Agasa. "Kenapa kau tak keluar dari tadi? Aku menunggumu sangat lama. "Benarkah? Oh… kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak tau." Ucap Shiho. "Ya sudah tak apa." Ujar Shinichi sambil berlalu kebelakang. "Hei Kudo! Mau apa kamu kesini?" Tanya Shiho, hari ini hari Minggu, mereka libur kerja. "Sebenarnya tadi aku….." Shinichi berkata dengan gugup hingga kata-katanya terhenti. "Kenapa?" Shinichi masih membisu. Shiho yang dari tadi tidak sadar dengan pipi kiri Shinichi yang merah seperti telah tertampar itu akhirnya sadar. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu Shinichi?" Tanya Shiho.

Shiho maju mendekati Shinichi. Sementara Shinichi hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Shiho mulai bertanya lagi. "Ada apa dengan pipimu ini Shinichi?" dengan gugup Shinichi menjawab. "Ah, itu karena aku bertengkar." Shiho yang tidak tau lawan Shinichi bertengkar mulai bertanya lagi. "Dengan siapa?" perlahan Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shiho, dan berkata. "De-dengan… R-Ra-Ran."

"APA?" Shiho terkejut sekali.

**TBC…**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagus gk? Klo mau Review Silakan kalo gk juga gkpapa

Tapi Reviewnya jgn sampai bikin marah ya. Saya ini mudah kelanjutannya ya. ^^

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran.


	2. Kenapa?

Lagi, Lagi dan Lagi

* * *

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho – Sensei (ya tentu saja dong, kan saya Cuma minjam tokohnya.)

By : Aquarius-ElevenTwo

Warning : OOC, Pendek, jelek, gak nyambung, typo(s) & aneh

Shinichi X Shiho/Conan X Ai

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_Saya kembali lagi! Maaf agak lama, laptop saya sering dibawa orangtua, jadinya begini hehehehhe… ya seperti biasa, FF ini berpairing Shinichi x Shiho. Di Chap nih nanti ada sedikit ShinRan, ya tapi itu Cuma untuk selingan dan Shinichi akan bersama Shiho ^^. Buat yang Review (ada: **SeQyuRz, Guest, dan Tara**.)makasih banyak ya! Kalian memberikan semangat buatku untuk melanjutkannya. Nih buat yang dah penasaran!_#

* * *

Sebelumnya:

Shiho maju mendekati Shinichi. Sementara Shinichi hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Shiho mulai bertanya lagi. "Ada apa dengan pipimu ini Shinichi?" dengan gugup Shinichi menjawab. "Ah, itu karena aku bertengkar." Shiho yang tidak tau lawan Shinichi bertengkar mulai bertanya lagi. "Dengan siapa?" perlahan Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shiho, dan berkata. "De-dengan… R-Ra-Ran."

"APA?" Shiho terkejut sekali.

XXXXX

Shiho merasa itu semua tidak mungkin namun, itulah kenyataan. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kudo?" Tanya Shiho dengan lembut.

Shinichi kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak memulai duluan, dialah yang memulai semuanya." Ucap Shinichi ragu. Ia tau Shiho pasti tidak suka jika Ia bertengkar dengan Ran.

Shiho kembali bertanya. "Memangnya apa masalahnya?" Shinichi terus membisu, tak menjawab. Akhirnya Shiho hanya menghela napas. "Hhhh… ya Baiklah aku memang tidak boleh mencampuri urusanmu."

Shiho kembali bertanya, namun pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan olehnyalah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya?" Tanya Shiho yang kemudian memarahi dirinya sendiri _'kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Oohh… bodohnya aku'. _

Shinichi kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "A-a-aku masih mencintainya." Shinichi berkata dengan perasaan yang masih ragu, dan itu membuatnya bingung. _'Kenapa aku merasa ragu? Akukan masih mencintainya. Akhh… aku benar-benar bingung.' _Kemudian dia menunduk lagi.

Shiho yang mendengar perkataan Shinichi menjadi terkejut. "Kudo…" Suara Shiho merendah namun saat dia mulai berkata lagi suaranya mulai meninggi. "Kudo, jika kau masih mencintai Dia kenapa kau tidak menghentikan pertengkaranmu dengannya?" Namun Shinichi sama sekali tidak merespon.

Shihopun mendengus. "Hhh….. Pria yang baik adalah pria yang mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada sang wanita." Ucap Shiho dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mengambil payung dan memberikannya kepada Shinichi. "Pulanglah ganti bajumu dan temuilah dia, kamu harus minta maaf padanya."

Shinichipun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Shiho. "Baiklah Shiho, aku akan menemuinya." Ucapnya dengan tegas, namun dihatinya yang paling dalam Dia masih bimbang.

Shinichi menerima payung dan memberikan handuk yang sedari iya genggam, Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil diikuti Shiho. Ia membuka payung tersebut dan melangkah dari kediaman Profesor Agasa. Baru saja Shinichi melangkah dua langkah, ia berbali dan menatap Shiho kemudian ia berkata. "Terima kasih Shiho!" Sambil tersenyum.

Shiho membalas senyuman Shinichi dan berkata. "Sama-sama Kudo." Senyumannya begitu lembut.

Shinichi kembali berkata. "Yang benar saja. Panggil aku Shinichi." Ucapnya, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya dan, sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak tau kenapa Dia merasa bahagia namun Dia merasa itu karena ia akan membuat membuat Ran tersenyum kembali.

Shiho yang terus memandang kepergian Shinichi sampai tidak sadar kalau Shinichi sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia bergumam. "Shinichi….. Kudo…" Diapun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Baru berapa langkah ia masuk kerumah, ia merasa ada air yang jatuh dari matanya, menangis. _'Hah… Kenapa aku menangis? Yang benar saja? Ada apa denganku? Mungkin hanya kurang tidur? Ah.. lupakanlah!' _Walaupun begitu dia masih merasa bingung.

**14.01 pm**

Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian dia menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung, akhir-akhir ini Dia suka mandi sekitar jam segitu. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya. "Ai-kun!" Yang ternyata Prof. Agasa.

Shiho pun menjawab. "Ah, iya Hakase? Ada apa?" tanya Shiho dari dalam kamar.

"Shinichi dan Ran menunggumu dibawah cepatlah temui mereka!" Seru Profesor, kemudian berlalu menuju Shinichi dan Ran. "Sebentar ya! Dia baru saja selesai mandi." Ucap Profesor.

Sementara itu, Shiho yang masih berada dikamarnya berpikir. _'Shinichi? Ran? Untuk apa mereka menemuiku?' _Setelah selesai berpakaian Shiho pun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu dimana Shinichi dan Ran menunggu, dia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Shinichi dan Ran ingin menemuinya?

Sesampainya di Ruang tamu. "Ada apa kalian menemuiku?" Tanya Shiho.

Shinichi menjawab dengan cepat seperti sudah tidak sabar. "Eeh…. Shiho, kami ingin ke Tropical Land, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanyan Shinichi dengan penuh harap harap cemas.

"Karena kemarin kau menyemangatiku untuk berbaikan dengan Ran" Jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Shiho, kau boleh ikut, dan terima kasih telah membuat kami berbaikan lagi." Jawab Ran dengan tersenyum, namun entah mengapa dia tak suka jika Shiho masuk dalam hubungannya dengan Shinichi.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa, aku juga tidak ingin ikut urusan pribadi kalian." Jawab Shiho, kemudian dia melihat Shinichi, ia melihat Shinichi dengan mata sipit yang seperti mengatakan _'Kenapa Kau memberi tahunya?' _Shinichi yang mengerti hanya bisa tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat dengan perasaan tak berdosa.

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut." Ucap Shiho lagi. Shinichi yang mendengar hanya bisa cemberut, dan Ran hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah ayolah Shiho! Kau harus mau!" Ajak Shinichi dengan jurus manjanya, perayu.

"Tidak! Shinichi, jika aku ikut berarti aku menjadi orang ketiga didalam kencanmu bersama Ran." Ucap Shiho penuh penolakkan.

"Ayolah Shiho, Kumoho!" Ajak Shinichi, lagi.

Melihat itu, Ran menjadi cemburu dan berpikir. _'Ada apa denganmu Shinichi? Kenapa kau begitu berambisi untuk mengajaknya? Kau tidak pernah begitu kepadaku. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar cemburu.'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ran langsung angkat bicara. "Sudahlah Shinichi, Kau tidak boleh memaksa seorang wanita. Jika Shiho tidak mau jangan kau paksa!" Ucap Ran.

"Tapi Ran.." Belum selesai Shinichi berbicara, Ran sudah memotong. "Kau tidak boleh memaksa seseorang!" Ucapnya.

Mendengar itu Shinichi hanya mendengus. "Hhh… baiklah. Sampai jumpa Shiho!"Ucap Shinichi.

Shiho membalas perkataan Shinichi. "Sampai jumpa juga Shinichi!" kemudian Shinichi keluar dari rumah Profesor bersama Ran.

**Di Tropical Land.**

Shinichi terus cemberut. Sedari tadi, saat mereka keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Dan kali ini kencannya dengan Ran tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Shinichi selalu menggandeng tangan Ran saat Kencan.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu Ran merasa kurang nyaman, dia berpikir ini karena Shiho. _'Ada apa dengan Shinichi? Dia tidak seperti biasanya, dia juga terlihat kurang bersemangat. Apa ini karena Shiho? Ah tak mungkin. Mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka, aku yakin. Tapi kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan ini.' _Ran menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menyadari Ran menggelengkan kepalanya, Shinichi menjadi heran dan bertanya. "Ada apa Ran? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Shinichi. Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Ran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ran, namun wajahnya memerah karena wajahnya Shinichi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Menyadari wajahnya Ran memerah Shinichi kembali bertanya. "Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu memerah. Mari kita pulang saja!" Ajak Shinichi.

"Ah, tidak Shinichi aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak sakit aku sehat." Ucap Ran, dia berusaha menghilangkan warna merah diwajahnya, ia berpikir. _'Dasar Shinichi! Kau benar-benar tidak Peka ya?'_

"Jangan berbohong Ran!" Ucapnya kemudian Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Hmm….." Gumam Shinichi.

"A ah…." Tingkah Shinichi membuat Ran gugup. Mereka saling pandang begitu lama. Dan akhirnya Shinichi kembali sadar pada sekian kalinya ia memandang wajah Ran.

"Maaf Ran! Kau benar, kau memang baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pilih hawana, mana yang akan kita naiki." Shinichi menarik tangan Ran sambil tersenyum. Wajah Ran masih saja memerah, namun dibalik itu ia kesal karena Shinichi tidak menyadarinya. '_Dasar manusia tidak peka… huuh…'_ Pikir Ran denagan jengkel.

Berjam-jam Shinichi bersama Ran di Tropical Ran. Dan hal itu membuat mereka harus pulang malam sekitar jam 20.05 pm. Shinichi mengantarkan Ran pulang kerumahnya dengan menaiki taksi. Untung bagi Ran karena kencannya kali ini sukses tanpa mayat, dan jika ada mayat, maka ia akan menandai hari itu sebagai hari sialnya yang beratus-ratus kali. XD.

**Sesampainya didepan rumah Mouri.**

"Terima kasih Shinichi atas kencannya!" Ucap Ran Mouri. Shinichi hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Kemudian Ran melangkah menuju rumahnya, namun sebelum dia melangkah, tiba-tiba Shinichi menarik Ran kepelukannya dan bertanya. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku Ran?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Shinichi membuat Ran Sedikit kaget, kemudian ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Shinichi dan berkata. "Tentu Shinichi aku mencintaimu." Mendengar itu Shinichi ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menarik kedua tangan Ran dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih Ran." Shinichi melepaskan tangan Ran dan menyuruhnya masuk kerumah.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengembirakan untuk Ran, namun dia tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi esok.

**TBC…..**

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_Fuh…. Akhirnya selesai juga nig ChapTwo, ChapTwo ini ku selesaikan dalam waktu sekitar 2 jam. Benar-benar menguras otakku. Hahahahh….. tapi tak apa, demi kelanjutan cerita ini. ^^

oo…. Ya Maaf kalo ada tulisan atau bahasa yang tidak benar atau kurang baku, dan ditunggu ya Reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di ChapThree!^^._#


	3. Penyesalan

Lagi, Lagi dan Lagi

* * *

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho – Sensei (ya tentu saja dong, kan saya Cuma minjam tokohnya, tidak bermaksud merusak kok.)

By : Aquarius-ElevenTwo

Warning : OOC, Pendek, jelek, gak nyambung, typo(s) & aneh (jangan percaya dulu ya!)

Shinichi X Shiho/Conan X Ai

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_Akhirnya lanjut ke ChapThree ^^. Di chapter ini Ratenya diganti menjadi rate T. Dan saya akan membahas sedikitnya saja tentang Chapter ini. Begini, disini nanti masih ada ShinRan-nya dikit (Fans ShinShi : Huuu….. woi….. FF inikan pair ShinShi, kenapa ada ShinRan?) Maaf deh! Saya Cuma mencoba-coba, yang disini Ran bakal terluka hatinya kemudian dia akan melupakan semua kenangan dia bersama Shinichi dengan cara pindah kerja ke luar kota. Dah selesai tuh pembahasan cerita sekarang balas Review._#

**Aishanara87**_ Sebenarnya saya juga sebel sama ShinRan, maka dari itu dichapter 3 ini ShinRan-nya gak mesra-mesra lagi bahkan mereka bertengkar. Soal Shiho yang patah hati? Shiho gak patah hati kok karena dia juga belum mengetahui perasaannya pada Shinichi, setidaknya belum mengetahui 100%. Endingnya akan tetap ShinShi. Dihari esok ya? Dihari esok Ran akan mendapat kesialan dan jawaban lebih tepatnya ada di Chapter ini. ^^

**Guest**_ Ya begitulah Ran dan Shiho belum saling kenal, bisa dibilang Cuma 2 atau 3 kali mereka bertemu. Disini ShinRan gak akan mesra, bahkan mereka akan bertengkar. Saya juga tidak suka ShinRan tapi saya Cuma mau mencoba buat ShinRan sedikit. ^^

**SeQyuRz**_ Thank's ya. Nebar bunga kamboja(?). XD

**Coffeelover98**_ Trim's ya. XD

Oke, lanjut kecerita. Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

Sebelumnya:

Pertanyaan Shinichi membuat Ran Sedikit kaget, kemudian ia tersenyum dalam pelukan Shinichi dan berkata. "Tentu Shinichi aku mencintaimu." Mendengar itu Shinichi ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menarik kedua tangan Ran dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih Ran." Shinichi melepaskan tangan Ran dan menyuruhnya masuk kerumah.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengembirakan untuk Ran, namun dia tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi esok.

XXXXX

**Pagi Hari.**

Shinichi yang sudah berpakain kerja kemudian menekan bel rumah Profesor Agasa, setelah itu terdengar suara dari dalam rumah tersebut, itu suara Hakase. "Oh Shinichi, masuklah! Shiho sedang membuat sarapan." Shinichi masuk dan dia duduk di sofa ruang Televisi bersama Profesor Agasa.

Kemudian datanglah Shiho yang juga sudah berpakain kerjanya namun masih menggunakan celemek berjalan dari dapur. "Shinichi?! Tumben kamu datang lebih pagi?" Tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri. "Aku hanya ingin datang lebih pagi karena ingin melihatmu dan seperti biasa." Jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shiho hanya menjawab. "Jadi apa kau mau makan?" Tanyanya sambil pergi berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi menuju ruang makan. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senag dihati kecilnya saat mendengar Shinichi juga ingin melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, memangnya aku datang kesini mau apa?" Dia mengikuti Shiho dari belakang dengan setengah berlari.

Merekapun duduk dan menikmati sarapan masing-masing, pagi itu penuh dengan obrolan terbaru #_Menurut mereka, menurutku sih gak_#. Ditengah-tengah obrolan tiba-tiba #_Jangan berpikir ada yang tersedak loh!_#. Tiba-tiba bel rumah tersebut berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu.

"Ada tamu, lebih baik aku segera membuka pintunya." Ucap Profesor Agasa.

Namun dengan cepat Shiho mencegah Profesor. "Tak usah Profesor. Biar aku saja." Ucap Shiho dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Saat pintu telah dibuka dan dia melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya, dia hanya mematung, diam dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Begitu pula tamunya yang tepat berada didepannya ikut diam mematung. Mengingat kalau diantara mereka ada api kecemburuan, ya kemarin Shiho juga cemburu walaupun dia tidak tau jelas tentang kecemburuannya. Dan pasti kalian tau siapa yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Shiho.

Shiho berpikir dengan penuh keheranan. _'Kenapa Ran ada disini? Apa dia ingin menumpang makan juga? Oo… itu adalah pikiranku yang terbodoh. Mana mungkin dia ingin menumpang makan, lagi pula dia bisa memasak. Atau mungkin dia kehabisan bahan makanan. Itu mana mungkin.' _

Begitu lama mereka mematung dan begitu lama pula Shinichi dan Hakase menunggu sehingga Shinichi memutuskan untuk menyusul Shiho. Saat dia sudah tepat berada dibelakang Shiho, dia hanya bisa memasang wajah herannya._ 'Kenapa Shiho begitu lama berdiri mematumg disini? Apa yang membuatnya mematung?'_ Pikir Shinichi.

Saat Ran #_Ini Character yang paling ingin ku musnahkan ; _# menyadari kalau dibelakan Shiho ada Shinichi yang sedang berdiri, dia langsung menyebut nama Shinichi. "Shinichi?!"

Menyadari Ran menyebut nama Shinichi, dia langsung berbalik menghadap kebelakang dan langsung bertatap muka dengan Shinichi, dan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Reflek Shiho langsung mendorong Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mundur.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan polos dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Shiho yang memerah.

Shiho tidak menjawab, dia hanya kembali membalikkan badan untuk melihat Ran, kembali. Kali ini mereka tidak mematung seperti tadi. "Ayo masuklah!" Ajak Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak Shinichi berangkat kerja." Ucap Ran.

Menyadari kalau hari ini masuk kerja, Shinichi tersenyum. "Ee… maaf aku sedikit lupa." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat berangkat sana!" Suruh Shiho.

Shinichi sedikit heran. "Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Shiho seperti orang bodoh. Hal itu membuat Ran sedikit cemburu.

"Tentu saja seperti biasa, aku akan naik taksi." Jawabnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke belakang. Namun saat dia baru melewati Shinichi, tangannya ditarik oleh Shinichi. Dan itu sukses membuat Ran makin cemburu namun dia masih tetap bertahan berdiri didepan pintu.

Lalu bagaimana Hakase yang masih berada di ruang makan? Ah itu, jangan dipikirkan Hakase hanya tokoh tambahan dalam FF ini. XD

Ya kembali lagi ke permasalahan antara mereka bertiga.

"Lepaskan Kudo!" Seru Shiho.

Namun Shinichi malah tambahn tersenyum. "Benarkah? Sudah kubilang panggil aku Shinichi! Dan bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami menaiki mobilku?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak." Jawab Shiho

"Jika begitu, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Shinichi.

Menyadari Ran masih berdiri didepan pintu Shiho pun mau berangkat bersama Shinichi dan Ran. "Ya baikla i." Ucap Shiho dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun dia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa begitu bahagia, dia hanya berpikir kalau itu karena dia berhasil menaklukan perempuan tersulit yang pernah dia temui. Namun sebenarnya pikirannya itu salah.

**Di Mobil.**

Begitu tenang di dalam mobil tersebut, suara musikpun tidak ada, mari kita lihat dimana mereka duduk. Shinichi duduk di kursi kumudi, Shiho berada di belakan bersama Ran. Ketenangan mengalir sampai pada mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepan sebuah Universitas, di situlah tempat Shiho berkerja. Dibanding dengan Ran dan Shinichi, kantor Shiho lebih dekat dari pada Ran dan Shinichi. Dan kantor Shinichi lah yang paling jauh.

Shiho turun sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinichi. "Terima kasih Shinichi." Shinichi membalas dengan senyuman.

Saat Shiho sudah menjauh, Ran bertanya. "Shinichi! Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanyanya

"Tentu boleh Ran." Jawab Shinichi. Ran pun pindah ke samping Shinichi.

Saat mobil tersebut kembali melaju Ran kembali bertanya. "Apa hubungan Shiho denganmu?" Shinichi kaget dan kemudian dia mendadak menginjak rem.

Shinichi balas bertanya. "Apa maksudmu Ran? Tentu saja aku dan dia hanya sebatas Sahabat." Jawab Shinichi yang kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu melindunginya dan begitu memperhatikannya? Sampai-sampai kau juga menumpang makan disana?" Jawab Ran yang mulai menagis #_Huu…. Cengeng!_#.

"Dengar Ran! Aku dan Shiho hanya sebatas sahabat. Kami tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shinichi yang berusaha menenangkan Ran.

"Tidak! Kau berbohong! Kau berbohong Shinichi." Ucap Ran yang masih terisak-isak #_WOI! Ingusnya tuh_#

"Ran aku tidak berbohong. Aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Shinichi meyakinkan. Namun apa yang terjadi, perkataannya malah membuat dia mendapat hadiah dari Ran, dan hadiahnya itu…..

**.**

**.**

**PLAKK….**

Ran menampar Shinichi, sehingga pipi kiri Shinichi lagi-lagi memerah.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan cinta lagi kepadaku! Kau pembohong besar Shinichi. Apakah kau tau? Setiap hari aku selalu cemburu melihatmu bersamanya. Kau benar-benar jahat Shinichi." Ucap Ran yang kemudian membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Shinichi ingin mencegahnya namun dia hanya mencegah dengan suara, dia tidak tau kenapa salah satu tangannya tidak mau menarik Ran. "Ran! Jangan pergi!" Namun terlambat, Ran sudah menghentikan taksi dan kemudian ia masuk tanpa memperdulikan Shinichi yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya.

Menyadari Ran sudah menjauh, Shinichi hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

Akhirnya dia melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju kantor detektifnya. Diotaknya saat ini hanya penuh penyesalan. Saat dia sampai didepan kantor dimana Ran berkerja, dia hanya bisa memandangnya sejenak, kemudian dia melaju lagi.

Tidak berapa lama Handphonenya berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Saat ia melihat siapa yang mengirimnya, terpampang nama Ran. Dia membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

_**Shinichi, aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido karena atasanku memindahkan kantorku, jika aku mau, bayaranku akan dinaikkan dan aku tidak menolak. Terima kasih Shinichi. Sampai Jumpa.**_

_**Aku akan berangkat besok Jam 08.30 pagi dari bandara.**_

Setelah Shinichi membaca pesan tersebut dia hanya bisa bergumam. "Hokkaido?" begitu lama ia berdiam sampai akhirnya dia melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju kantornya.

**Keesokkan harinya. 08.05 pagi.**

Shinichi berangkat ke bandara dengan Shiho dan Hakase.

Mereka berangkat pada jam 7. Saat ini mereka sudak berkumpul di bandara tersebut. Terlihatlah Ran yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Disana juga ada orangtua Ran dan Sonoko.

Shinichi menghampiri Ran dan berkata. "Maafkan aku Ran!" Namun Ran hanya mengacuhkannya. Namun karena dia tidak tega melihat Shinichi seperti itu, dia akhirnya dia menjawab. "Shinichi kau tidak usah minta maaf! Aku selalu memaafkanmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Ran membuat Shinichi menatap Ran. "Jadi apa kau mau kembali padaku?" Tanya Shinichi.

Namun Ran hanya menghela napas. "Maaf kali ini aku tidak akan kembali padamu." Perkataan Ran benar-benar membuat Shinichi sedih. Shinichi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi duduk dimana Shiho dan Hakase berada. Dipikirannya hanya ada penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pengumuman tentang pesawat yang akan menuju Hokkaido akan berangkat. Disana semuanyapun terisak karena Ran Mouri akan pergi. Semua menyatakan kata perpisahan, kecuali Shinichi yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Ran. Pada langkah terakhir Ran mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Shinichi. "Aku akan melupakanmu." Kemudian dia masuk kedalam gerbang bandara.

Ucapan Ran benar-benar membuat Shinichi bertambah sedih, dia benar-benar prustasi. Menyadari Shinichi begitu Shiho menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berkata. "Tenanglah Shinichi! Hal itu akan membuat dia bahagia. Bukankah kamu ingin dia bahagia?"

Shinichi menatap Shiho begitu dalam. "Aku ingin dia bahagia bersamaku." Ucap Shinichi begitu sedih.

"Aku tau itu. Maka dari itu kamu harus rela melepasnya demi kebahagiannya sendiri." Ujar Shiho yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. _'Aku begitu sayang padamu Shinichi. Aku ingin kau bahagia.' _

Shinichi sama sekali tidak memberi tau apa penyebab sebenarnya Ran meninggalkan dia, karena dia tau itu akan membuat Shiho sedih dan menganggap dirinya orang ketiga.

"Shiho…" Ucap Shinichi. "Iya?" Ucap Shiho.

"Mau kah kamu…." Ucap Shinichi…..

**TBC…..**

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_Huuaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya saya gk bisa banyak-banyak nulis. Saya diganggu kakak saya mulu waktu nulis. Maaf besar ya!. Kakak saya ini nuakalnya minta ampun (lebih dari saya).

Sorry ya…! Jangan lupa REVIEW! Dan jangan lupa maafkan saya atas kata-katanya, klo ada yang salah! Sampai jumpa! :D _#


	4. Kesedihan

Lagi, Lagi dan Lagi

* * *

Disclaimer : Sedari dulu Detektif Conan itu milik Aoyama Gosho – Sensei

By : Aquarius-ElevenTwo

Warning : OOC, Pendek, jelek, gak nyambung, typo(s) & aneh (Maybe?!)

Shinichi X Shiho/Conan X Ai

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_Hai semua! Saya kembali lagi, tentu dengan pairing Shinichi x Shiho. Dan sebelum memulai, saya minta maaf dulu karena telat mengupdatenya. Oke, mungkin chapter ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir karena saya akan **HIATUS BERTAHUN-TAHUN.** Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya menyebut chapter ini sebagai _**CHAPTER TERAKHIR**_, tapi _**itu masih kemungkinan**_, lagi pula nanti masih ada lanjutannya, dan penyebabnya adalah **'ASRAMA'**, saya harus pindah keasrama tanggal 14 Juli nanti. Tapi sebelum tanggal 14 Juli itu saya harus keluar daerah untuk membeli keperluan untuk diasrama nanti, dan diasrama nanti dilarang membawa alat elektronik. Dan sekian curhatan saya tadi(?). Kembali ke cerita ini. Ya dari chapter sebelumnya, sudah diketahui bahwa Ran pergi, dan itu adalah sebuah keuntungan. Jadi, jika ingin teu selengkapnya dibaca ya catatan ini ^^! Dan mari membalas REVIEW._#

**Rahmi**_ Terima kasih atas sarannya, saya akan mencoba untuk merapihkan alurnya, dan terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ^^.

**Aishanara87**_ Penasaran ya? Disini penasarannnya akan hilang. XD

**BlackShadowHaibara**_ Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya ^^.

**Kim Taeyon**_ Ya, saya setuju, mereka hanya cocok dari segi fisik. XD

**Izza Muhana**_ Iya, jadi bosan gak ngapa-ngapain, jadinya hiatusnya berhenti dulu. ^^

Dan baiklah, ini dia. Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Sebelumnya:

"Aku tau itu. Maka dari itu kamu harus rela melepasnya demi kebahagiannya sendiri." Ujar Shiho yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. _'Aku begitu sayang padamu Shinichi. Aku ingin kau bahagia.' _

Shinichi sama sekali tidak memberi tau apa penyebab sebenarnya Ran meninggalkan dia, karena dia tau itu akan membuat Shiho sedih dan menganggap dirinya orang ketiga.

"Shiho…" Ucap Shinichi. "Iya?" Ucap Shiho penuh penasaran.

"Mau kah kamu…." Ucap Shinichi….. (kata-kata yang terputus)

XXXXX

"Mau kah kamu…." Shinichi mengulangi kata-katanya namun dia masih tetap memutuskan kembali kata-katanya tersebut, dia tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya.

Begitu lama Shiho menunggu Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya sehingga Shiho sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya. _'Ooo….. ada apa Shinichi? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!' _Shiho berusaha untuk sabar, sesabar-sabarnya.

Kesabaran Shiho terbalaskan saat Shinichi mulai membuka mulutnya.

3…..

2…..

1…..

"Maukah kamu pulang duluan bersama yang lainnya?" Tanya Shinichi dengan penuh harap agar Shiho mau pulang bersama yang lain dan meninggalkannya sendiri dulu.

'_Hah? Ooo….. jadi hanya itu yang ingin dia katakan.' _Tersimpan rasa kecewa dalam benaknya, namun dia tidak tau mengapa dia kecewa.

"Hmm… Shiho? Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menyentuh pundak Shiho.

Shiho menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan dangan nada sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kenapa Shinichi? Apa kau ingin merenung disini terlebih dahulu?" Nada ucapan Shiho pada tujuh kata terakhir terdengar begitu kecewa, dan sekali lagi dia tidak tau kenapa dia kecewa.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit-langit gedung tersebut kemudian menghela napasnya. "Hhh… begitulah, aku ingin merenung disini sebentar." Kemudian dia melihat kearah dimana terakhir kali dia melihat Ran di Bandara tersebut.

"Kalau sebentar, lebih baik aku menemanimu merenung disini." Ucap Shiho yang kemudian berhenti menatap Shinichi dan kemudian menatap langit-langit Gedung tersebut. Semantara Shinichi yang masih menatap tempat terakhir ia melihat Ran langsung menatap Shiho yang membuat Shiho balas menatapnya. "Ada apa? Apa kau melarangku untuk menemanimu." Tanya Shiho dengan pikiran bingung. Kenapa tadi dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Sudah kubilang Shiho, pulanglah duluan! Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian." Ucap Shinichi berusaha dengan nada yang dilembutkan agar Shiho mau menurutinya.

"Apa salahnya ditemani?" Tanya Shiho penuh keinginnan, keinginnan untuk menemani Shinichi.

Dan akhirnya mereka saling balas membalas dengan seruan. Perdebatan mereka berhenti saat Profesor Agasa mengajak mereka untuk pulang. Namun karena Shinichi yang keras kepala itu akhirnya mengatakan pada untuk meninggalkannya dan menaiki taksi dengan Shiho, namun karena Shiho yang juga keras kepala itu mengatakan pada untuk meninggalkannya saja, dan pulang sendirian dengan taksi.

Namun karena usaha yang membuat mereka berdua akhirnya menuruti perkataan untuk pulang. Dan dari situ Shinichi dan Shiho hanya mengomel tidak jelas. Sementara Profesor yang menyetir hingga sampai dirumah Shinichi.

**Halaman Rumah Keluarga Kudo.**

Mereka turun dari mobil tersebut, kemudian Profesor memberikan kunci mobil milik Shinichi tersebut kepada sang pemiliknya, Shinichi tidak mau menyetir mobilnya tersebut karena dia tentunya marah karena digeret-geret (Aduh bahasanya) oleh Profesor.

"Terima kasih Shinichi atas tum…" Profesor baru saja ingin menyelesaikan perkataan maafnya, Shinichi sudah membanting pintu rumahnya.

**BRAAKK…**

"…pangannya." Lanjut Profesor yang setengah kaget.

"Oh, ayolah Profesor kita pulang, aku sudah malas berdiri disini." Ajak Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Profesor yang diabaikan Shinichi.

"Ya baiklah, ayo!" Profesor dan Shiho pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Shinichi dengan tidak terima. 'masih untung kau, karena aku mau menyetirkan mobil untukmu.' Omel Profesor dalam hatinya.

Lagi pula Shinichi tidak meminta Profesor untuk menyetirkan mobilnya, Profesor sendirilah yang ingin menyetir mobilnya tanpa perintah Shinichi.

Sementara itu Shinichi Kudo yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri, langsung berbaring di ranjang tidurnya, kemudian ia melepas dasi, sepatu dan jasnya yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ran…" Gumam Shinichi dengan pelan, ia merasa kehilangan, kehilang orang yang berarti untuknya. Tanpa disadari setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia merasakan basah di bagian pelipisnya, air mata itu meluncur kebawah, ia meraba bagian tersebut.

"Air mata? Aku menangis? Kenapa? Karena Ran? Sekarang dia hanya temanku, bukan kekasihku lagi." Shinichi berusaha untuk membuat keyakinan tersendiri untuknya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Air mata itu makin lama makin deras, ia berusaha untuk menahannya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

Akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya menangis, menangis dalam diam.

Kembali terngiang suara Ran untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Aku akan melupakanmu."_

"Kau benar-benar akan melupakanku Ran?" Tanya Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama dia menangis, dia terlelap dalam tidurnya dan memimpikan Ran. Didalam mimpinya, ia melihat Ran melambaikan tangan pertanda kalau Ran akan pergi, Shinichi mengejarnya, namun semakin dia mengejarnya, semakin pula Ran menjauh. Dalam mimpinya, Shinichi berhenti mengejarnya.

Karena mimpi itulah, kenyamanan saat Shinichi tidur menjadi gelisah.

**Sementara itu di Rumah Profesor.**

Profesor sedang berada di laboratoriumnya sedang menyelesaikan penemuan barunya yang akan dimunculkan dipameran para ilmuwan nanti dan Shiho hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton T V, sekali-sekali ia mengambil makanan berupa snack yang berada di sampingnya, ia merasa bosan karena tidak ada acara yang menarik. Tiba-tiba….

**BUUMMM…..**

"Heh..?" Shiho kaget karena suara itu, kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa tersebut dan menuju asal suara ledakan, Laboratorium dimana Profesor Agasa berada.

"Hukkh… hukkh…." Batuk Profesor yang saat itu sedang membuka pintu ruang laboratorium, alatnya meledak lagi, dan kali ini benar-benar membuat Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik Profesor tidak jadi keacara pameran itu! Batalkan saja kalau alat yang dibuat semuanya gagal dan berakhir dengan ledakan." Saran Shiho kemudian ia masuk ke ruang laboratorium itu, disana masih banyak asap dan debu hasil ledakan tersebut.

"Hukkh.. hukkh.., tidak bisa. Aku harus hadir dalam acara itu, acara itu akan membuat karirku naik Shiho." Balas Profesor dengan sedikit batuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Profesor boleh hadir dalam acara itu tapi jangan sampai ada ledakan lagi!" Perintah Shiho, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Profesor.

"Mengganggu." Ucap Shiho kemudian ia kembali ke ruangan TV dan memakan snack yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Shiho amat merasa bosan, dia mengganti-ganti channel TV, namun karena tidak ada yang bagus, ia mematikan televisi tersebut, kemudia Shiho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Benar-benar membosankan."

Hari ini Shiho dan Shinichi mengambil cuti sehari saja karena tadi mereka mengantarkan Ran Mouri ke bandara. Jadi dia hari ini tak bekerja, sebenarnya ia ingin menciptakan hal-hal baru di laboratoriumnya, tapi karena ada Profesor yang sedang menyelesaikan penemuannya akhirnya ia tidak jadi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, ia membukanya perlahan. Setelah terbuka ia masuk dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang milikanya itu sendiri.

Tak terasa ia mengantuk, karena jendela di balkon tersebut yang terbuka sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan juga tempat yang sunyi yang membuat dia semakin mengantuk bagai terhipnotis oleh suasana itu. Tak berapa lama ia tertidur, terdengar suara ledakan lagi dari ruang laboratorium.

"Oooohhhhh…" Shiho mulai terbangun. Dia mengerang kesal.

Kemudian ia turun dan menuju ke laboratorium, asal suara ledakan tersebut.

Saat ia memegang gagang pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang membukanya duluan.

"Shinichi?" Shiho terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini?

**TBC…**

* * *

V

V

V

* * *

#_ Maaf saya hadir lagi dengan sedikit kesalahan, di summarykan tulisannya saya hiatus, dan di frofil saya hiatusnya bakal 3 tahun, itu alasannya ada di catatan pertama.

Dan terima kasih telah membaca dan sebagainya terhadap cerita saya, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan saya minta maaf karena ceritanya ini tidak panjang. Dan sekian dari saya, terimakasih dan jangan lupa REVIEW ^^ _#


End file.
